


All's Fair in Love and Board Games

by maliayukimura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hooking up, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Snarky Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: “No,” Cat said, standing her ground. “If I can’t use French, she can’t use Kryptonian.”





	All's Fair in Love and Board Games

Cat Grant didn’t do “losing.” She was voted most likely to rule the world back in high school. She was valedictorian at Princeton. She started Catco from nothing. She was the queen of all media. There was no way that she would lose to one of her girlfriends at some board game.

Cat glared down at the Scrabble board. Kara had just placed down a game-changing word - that was no doubtedly against the rules.

Lucy set her glass of chardonnay down on the table, getting ready to mediate any arguments that were bound to break out.

“No,” Cat said, pointing at the word Kara played. “Not allowed. Consult the rulebook if you don’t believe me.”

“Come on, Cat,” Lucy pleaded. Both her and Kara were sending her puppy dog eyes. “Just this once.”

“No,” Cat said, standing her ground. “If I can’t use French, she can’t use Kryptonian.”

“You’re not even French,” Lucy pointed out.

“Well, I can speak it,” Cat said indignantly.

Kara pouted. “But it’s real word.”

“I’m pretty sure it means swimming pool,” Lucy stated. Kara smiled proudly at her for remembering the word’s definition. Those late night Kryptonian lessons were paying off.

“And it just happens to use your q, w, _and_ z tiles? I don't think so. You're obviously cheating,” Cat said.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her girlfriends’ antics as she reached for her wine glass again.

Cat then turned her attention to her. “And since when do you take her side in these matters?”

“These matters are juvenile, so it doesn't really matter whose side I take,” Lucy stated. She took a sip of her chardonnay before continuing in a sultry voice. “I’m just waiting for you two to get bored of this childish game, so we can move on to some better _games_. You know the kind that results in multiple orgasms and everyone is a winner.”

Kara quickly got with the program, getting up from her chair and moving over to the couch to kiss her. Lucy let out a moan when Kara softly bit her lip.

“We can end this game now if you’d like,” Cat announced, watching her girlfriends make out with hungry eyes. “Only if you say that _Zferwuqix_ is an illegal move and that I won the game.”

Kara snorted. “Your pronunciation is adorable.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Cat Grant, the queen of all media, is the queen of Scrabble. We bow down to her use of words like _syzygy_ and _quizzify_ in game play.”

“Thank you,” Cat replied curtly. “I could do without the sarcasm.”

Lucy got up from her spot on the couch and made her way over to Cat. She climbed up on her chair, straddling her lap. “I’ll make it up to you. Ready to collect your prize?”

It was a late night at Catco and the three women were going to take full advantage of the empty building.

Lucy lean forward to kiss Cat as she felt Kara settle in against her back, biting and licking at her neck. Kira’s hands dipped down between Lucy’s legs, slowly sliding up her skirt, as Cat unbuttoned her shirt and placed kisses across her chest.

The Scrabble game was long forgotten as three started a new game of seeing who can get the other off first. By the looks of it, Kara and Cat were ganging up on Lucy to win, not that she minded a all.

Like she had said earlier, everyone was a winner with this game and multiple orgasms was a much better prize than bragging rights over a board game.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
